The subject matter described herein relates to electronic computing, and more particularly to systems, methods, and computer program products to manage data retention in complex organizations.
Large organizations such as businesses, governments, and other institutions commonly generate volumes of data in the process of their operations. The data may be organized into business records which comprise a plurality of data elements. The business records and their constituent data elements may be subject to one or more data retention policies. Accordingly, systems, methods, and computer program products manage data archival processes in complex organizations may find utility.